


V A N Y A

by BiitchyBerry



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Multi, a bit of blood and glass, im sorry this short, it was gonna be long but, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiitchyBerry/pseuds/BiitchyBerry
Summary: Her siblings think its part of why they willingly kept her at a distance. Vanya always knew too much. Her big brown eyes could watch you for hours and you’d never know. She could tell you your favorite snack and your favorite color, but none of her siblings could even answer the question of ‘where is Vanya?’ most of the time. They didn’t like to think about that though. They preferred to think of Vanya as a thing. Something that’d listen to them about all their problems and their thoughts without needing something back. Something that’d get them a snack or water whenever they wanted. Something that never spoke unless spoken to, and something they never needed to take care of.Until, one day, they did.





	V A N Y A

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoy! :)

Vanya was always someone no one could ever say they could figure out. 

Her presence was never felt, and never made known. Except, it was. It was known when her violin could be heard across the house. When the heels of her shoes clicked against the floor while she rushed to get the books Dad needed. When she gave you a look at dinner that felt like she was reading you bare. 

Her siblings think its part of why they willingly kept her at a distance. Vanya always knew too much. Her big brown eyes could watch you for hours and you’d never know. She could tell you your favorite snack and your favorite color, but none of her siblings could even answer the question of ‘where is Vanya?’ most of the time. They didn’t like to think about that though. They preferred to think of Vanya as a thing. Something that’d listen to them about all their problems and their thoughts without needing something back. Something that’d get them a snack or water whenever they wanted. Something that never spoke unless spoken to, and something they never needed to take care of. 

Until, one day, they did. 

Dad was gone on a business trip and wouldn’t be back for three weeks. Pogo and Mom were home, however. And all the kids knew that so long as nothing was broken, they could get away with just about anything. 

The month was spent with fight chases in the hallways, kitchen raids, and trying to break into Dad’s office that they failed at more than they could count. They didn’t let Vanya play though. Half because they were worried they’d hurt her cause of their powers, and half because they don’t think she’d like the games they were playing. Not that they bothered to ask. 

It was a Friday when Diego was running just a bit too fast, laughing a bit too loud. Friday was ‘help Mom clean’ day for Vanya. Friday was the day when Diego pushed past Vanya without care, before stopping in horror as a pile of plates came crashing down and Vanya with them. Blood from her cuts smeared pulsed against the shards of glass that dug into her skin, and her tears ran down her cheeks shamelessly for the first time in her life. 

Hearing the commotion, the rest of the family came rushing. The siblings stopped a few feet behind, however, as the sight of a crying and bleeding Vanya was jarring. It was a brutal reminder that Vanya wasn’t a thing and that she was human who bled and hurt just like they did. They didn’t like the feelings of guilt and protectiveness that hit their gut. They didn’t like it. 

So, they said and did nothing as Mom picked Vanya up in her arms and carried her off to the infirmary. They didn’t say or do anything when Pogo scolded them. For not including Vanya in their games (and much more than that) and for not being careful. He told them to at least try to be nice to Vanya while she heals. And they try to push down the feelings that come with having to be begged to be nice to your own sister.

Vanya came out of the infirmary with bandages wrapped to her upper arm. A bandage patch on her cheek as well. She’s not allowed to play the violin for a while. And the kids always knew deep down that Vanya was always a bit broken. Always a bit shaky in the inside. But having to see it physically was too painful. Was too confronting. 

For the rest of the month, they all tried to include Vanya in their own ways.


End file.
